fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball:Guardian of the Universe Episode 5- Clash Between Two Saiyans
(4 months have passed and the training with Shin Kai has ended. Kirro and Gurin are ready to return to Hoseki and face Surai) (Scene is on Shin Kai’s planet) Shin: You guys came a long way. You are stronger than what I have expected you guys to be. I have a feeling you will defeat the evil forces awaiting you. Good luck. (Kirro and Gurin bows to Shin) Kirro: Thanks you for training us. Even though I was stubborn in the beginning you still dealt with me. Thank you. Shin: No problem. You just made the past four months even more exciting. Now are you guys ready to go back? Kirro & Gurin: Yes! Shin: Okay. Good luck, the both of you. I believe in you. I will be watching over you guys, by the way. Gurin: That’s kind of cree- (Shin Kai shoots a beam and teleports Kirro and Gurin back to Hoseki) Shin: I hope they can defeat Frost before he can destroy more planets.. (Scene is at Yuganna’s house) (Yuganna is washing dishes as Kirro and Gurin appear behind her) Gurin: Hi mom! (Yuganna is startled and drops the dish she was washing) Yuganna: MY BABIES (Yuganna hugs Kirro and Gurin) Kirro: Mom.. you just dropped that plate.. Aren’t you worried? Yuganna: No not really but you guys seems a whole lot stronger! Gurin: Yeah we are and we learned a lot of new moves too! Yuganna: That’s great. (The TV turns on automatically) Kirro: What the.. (Everyone turns their attention to the TV) Surai: IT’S YOUR FAVORITE GIRL! Surai here. Okay Hosekians, I’m to take your Great Hoseki Rock! Are you willing to hand it over or do I need to force it out of this worthless planet? Yuganna: She’s already here.. Surai: I’m already on your planet so there’s nowhere to hide it. I know where it is too. I’m sending my personal army down to fetch it. Any resistance will be eliminated. Goodbye! (Surai waves to the camera and her stream ends) Yuganna: You guys know what to do.. Kirro: Gurin, you need to help the Hoseki Army with fighting Surai’s Army. Alright? Gurin: Alright! But what are you going to do? Kirro: Fight Surai. Head on. Gurin: Wait, aren’t you gonna need help? Kirro: It’ll be 1V1. I’ll be fine. Gurin: Okay. Yuganna: Alright you guys, I believe in you. You guys can stop these fools. (Gurin files towards the Hoseki Army and Kirro files towards Surai’s spaceship) (Surai’s Army emerges from her spaceship and meets with the Hoseki Army) Surai Soldier: You know why we’re here. H. Soldier: You are not getting the Great Hoseki Rock! (The Soldiers starts fighting, and Surai’s Soldiers seem to be stronger) (Gurin files in and blasts a couple of S. Soldiers) S. Soldiers: Who is this little kid? Gurin: I’m Gurin, a Saiyan raised on Hoseki and I will not let you take the Hoseki Rock! S. Soldier: Little man, stay in a child’s place. You have no business trying to handle grown up aff- (Gurin charges at the S. Soldier and punches his face, knocking him out. The rest of the S. Soldiers stand in awe for a minute.) S.Soldier: WHAT ARE YOU DOING MEN?! ATTACK, ATTACK, ATTACK!! (The S. Soldiers dog piles on Gurin) S. Soldier: We got you now! (Gurin powers up his energy and makes an explosion, causing all of the S. Soldiers on him to get off) Gurin: Want some more? (S. Soldiers attacks Gurin from all different angles but Gurin takes them down with a single hit) Gurin: Is that it? I thought they would be stronger and there would be more.. H. Soldier: BOSS JUST SAID REINFORCEMENTS ARE COMING IN AND THEY ARE HEADED IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION. Gurin: Okay.. I’ll just follow you guys then. (Gurin and the Hoseki Soldiers head west to fight the other Surai Soldiers) (Scene changes to inside of Surai’s Spaceship) Soldier: MA’AM THAT KID JUST KILLED 30 OF OUR SOLDIERS! Surai: Damn that pimp squeak.. Soldier: AND HIS SISTER IS CLOSING ON THE SPACESHIP. Surai: She’s coming here!? (Kirro is flying fast towards Surai’s spaceship) Kirro: This is a big spacecraft.. (Kirro charges a Kamehameha) Kirro: KAMEHAME….HAAAAAAAAAA (Kirro fires the Kamehameha at the spaceship causing it to move a little. Some soldiers fly out) S. Soldier: Your in for a rude awakening, scrub! Kirro: Come at me. (The S. Soldiers rushes towards Kirro but she disappears before they can land a hit on her) S. Soldier: WHERE DID SHE GO!? (Kirro appears behind them and kicks them, knocking them out with one kick each) Kirro: Too easy. (Surai comes out from the top of the spaceship) Surai: So you think you can come here and ruin my plans? Kirro: Yeah but you brought that upon yourself. Maybe you should train your crew. I mean, my 11 year old brother can defeat these guys.. (Surai files towards Kirro) Surai: But you can’t defeat me. Kirro: What makes you think that? Surai: Along with you doing training, I’ve been training as well. Plus, I’ve analyzed you from your fight with Yrome. I know how you move and your attacks. Kirro: Well, I’ve learned some new thing so I wouldn’t be so sure. (Surai takes off her scouter and throws it) Kirro: Don’t you need that? Surai: I can sense power levels now. That thing is worthless to me. Like this planet. Kirro: I wouldn’t be so sure. Surai: Are we gonna talk or fight? Kirro: Ladies first. Surai: You got a death wish I see. (The wind blows both Surai’s and Kirro’s hair and she the wind stops blowing, Surai rushes at Kirro, trying to punch her) Surai: TAKE THIS! (Surai punches, but Kirro blocks) Kirro: You’re good. Surai: Not so bad yourself. (Surai tries to punch again, but Kirro blocks. Surai files back a bit) Kirro: Are you scared? (Surai rushes at Kirro again but snap vanishes) Kirro: Hmm? (Surai snap vanishes behind Kirro and kicks her) Surai: Got you! (Surai snap vanishes again and kicks Kirro again. Kirro stops herself in mid-swing.) Kirro: Dang. She’s better than I excepted.. (Kirro charges at Surai and Surai does the same. They fists collide, and they teleport, colliding fists and kicks as they fly through the air) (They both go for a punch and land it on each other. They then fly back from each other) Kirro: (Thinks) We are at the same playing field. We both have the same power level.. Interesting.. (Kirro teleports behind Surai and tries to kick her but Surai catches her leg) Kirro: What the.. (Surai swings Kirro around and throws her. Then she snap vanishes and kicks Kirro into a mountain) Surai: Hmph. (Surai launches an energy blast at the mountain and it explodes) Surai: Weaker than I thought.. (Kirro comes up from the destroyed mountain, part of her clothes her destroyed) Kirro: I’m not done yet.. Surai: You’re persistent. I like that. (Scene changes to a desert area) Gurin: THERE THEY ARE! (Gurin charges an energy ball and throws it at the off guard S. Soldiers) S. Soldiers: AHHHHHHHH! (The S. Soldiers were destroyed) H. Soldier: The Great Hoseki Rock is near. We need to relocate it. Gurin: Okay. But, There’s nothing here but sand.. (A small building ascends from the sand in the desert) Gurin: Well.. That’s convenient.. (Gurin and the H. Soldiers enter the building. One of the H. Soldiers enters a passcode and a large chest opens) Gurin: Whoa.. (The H. Soldier opens the chest, and picks up a medium sized blue rock) Gurin: That’s the Great Hoseki Rock? It’s kinda smaller than what I have imagined it to be.. H. Soldier: It may be small, but it has tons of power. (The H. Soldier moves the rock into a black case) H. Soldier: This case can’t be destroyed, no matter how strong you are. Now let’s move out. (Gurin and the H. Soldiers exit the building and files towards a city. The small building descends back into the sand) (Scene is Kirro VS Surai) (Kirro and Surai collide blows and teleports all over the place) Surai: You tired yet? Kirro: Nope.. (Surai lands a punch to Kirro’s face and backs up) Surai: I didn’t know you were this weak. Show me your full power! Kirro: I didn’t know you had a death wish. MYKO BOOST! (Kirro slightly gets buffer and rushes at Surai) Surai: My Wh- (Kirro punches Surai and Surai is sent flying but she stops herself in mid-swing) Surai: What kind of power.. (Kirro appears behind Surai and kicks her. Then she reappears behind Surai as she is flying and kicks her up. Kirro then sends a series of energy blasts at Surai) Kirro: AND TAKE THIS (Kirro sends a large energy ball at Surai causing an explosion mid-air. Krro heavily breaths and goes back to her normal state) Kirro: The Myko Boost takes a lot out of you.. (Surai comes out of the smoke from the explosion) Surai: You’re good but can you handle this? (Surai powers up and charges an energy beam) Kirro: Okay. I got something for that (Kirro charges a Kamehameha) Kirro: Ka..Meee..Ha…Me… Surai: THIS IS THE END! (The ground shakes, several rocks and boulders are being destroyed in the background) Surai: GALACTIC BLAST! (Surai fires an energy blast that is red, black, and white in color) Kirro: HAAAAA (Kirro fires her Kamehameha at the Galactic Blast and they collide. It appears that Surai’s blast is winning) Surai: YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME LITTLE GIRL Kirro: MYKO BOOST! (Kirro uses her Myko Boost, which also increases the strength of her Kamehameha. Now Kirro is winning) Surai: NO-NO I CAN’T LOSE TO HER I CAN’T Kirro: HAAAAAA! (Kirro gives a little more energy to her Kamehameha and it hits Surai, sending her flying up in the air) Surai: NOOOOOOO- (Kirro goes back to her normal state and collapses to the ground) Kirro: I.. I did it.. (Scene changes to a secret underground location) (A H. Soldier put the black case in a small chamber surrounded by metal walls) Gurin: Are these walls indestructible as well? H. Soldier: Correct. They won’t be able to get the Great Hoseki Rock now. Gurin: Great. The planet is now safe. (The scene changes back to where Kirro is at) (Surai falls to the ground, unconscious) (Kirro stands up) Kirro: Heh.. That was a great match. I hope to battle you another day.. (Surai gets up) Surai: You… You.. YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS! (Surai charges an energy ball and Kirro does the same) (Frost appears in front of Surai and Kirro) Frost: Surai. It’s time to go. Surai: What? Did we..? Frost: No. We didn’t get the rock. Surai: Okay.. (Surai lowers her hand, making the energy ball disappear) Kirro: Wait. Who are you? Frost: So you must be Kirro. My name is Frost. Your worst enemy and probably your final. (Kirro throws the energy ball at Frost but he easily reflects it into a mountain, destroying it) Kirro: What the.. Frost: You made a big mistake doing that. But I’m not going to fight you now, little girl. I’ll return to this planet and the Great Hoseki Rock will be mine. (Frost and Surai teleport to their ship and the ship files off) Kirro: Oh f**k.. Will Kirro stop Frost from obtaining the Great Hoseki Rock? Is Frost going to destroy Hoseki after he gets what he came there for? Find out of the next episode of Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe! Category:Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe